A conventional configuration for an antenna of a mobile communication device is to position the antenna along a back and near the top of the mobile communication device, internal to the mobile communication device. If the antenna is positioned near the top of the mobile communication device and the device is held near an ear of a user, RF radiation enters the head of the user, including the brain and eye tissues of the user.